


The Christmas Gifts

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [45]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara and Leonard exchange presents.





	The Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> ethical-hedonistic-apatheist said: Captain Canary: "Are you sure it's not illegal to kill carolers?"

Sara watched the snow fall outside the window. “Do you think this was supposed to happen or is Caitlin using her powers?”

“The forecast called for a chance of flurries,” Leonard replied as he came to stand beside her with two mugs. “But I’m betting Snow was feeling festive.”

“Good move on her part,” the assassin nodded, taking a mug from him. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

Sara padded back to the couch and took a sip of the hot chocolate. “Tastes good even with the mini marshmallows.”

“Excuse me for not being a whipped cream heathen,” Leonard smirked, earning him an eyeroll from her.

“I’ll forgive you,” Sara replied, taking another sip. “Now, toppings aside, I think we were about to do something.”

“Yes,” Leonard turned to the coffee table. “Gifts.”

“You didn’t have to give me two, you know,” Sara told him as she took the wrapped present she had for him. 

“Birthday and Christmas,” Leonard shrugged as he handed them over. “One for each. They weren’t stolen either.”

“Wow,” Sara raised her eyebrows and grinned. “I must be pretty special then.”

“Go and open the gifts.”

Sara unwrapped the larger of the two first, which was the birthday gift. It was a new jacket. She’d had to throw her previous one away a few weeks ago. There were too many rips and tears from bullets and knives and futuristic weapons to keep on fixing. Now, she had a replacement.

“Thanks,” she put it on overtop of her pajama shirt. She liked the way it fit on her. There were even a few hidden compartments that could hold weapons.

Then she turned to the second gift, the Christmas one. This one was slightly smaller. Pulling the wrapping paper off, Sara was greeted with a small black box. She lifted the lid and studied shiny golden object inside. Picking it up, she realized that it could be unfolded into three frames. In two of them, there were pictures of herself with her parents and Laurel respectively. The third was left empty.

“Figured you could use something for the captain’s office when we get back on the Waverider,” Leonard explained. “Your dad gave me those two pictures after I told him what you were doing. The third one is for whoever you want. Maybe Gideon can get a good picture of the team.”

Sara smiled. “Or we could take one later. It’s your turn now.”

Leonard picked up her present. While Sara was one to rip the paper right off, he was more precisioned. It was more like he was unfolding the gift wrap from the present. Sara found herself starting to grow a little more impatient waiting for him to get to his gift.

Finally, the crook had the paper off. Sara sucked in a breath as she waited for him to react. He picked up the content and turned it over in his hands. His fingers ran over the snowflake that rose slightly from the surface before finding the catch.

“What’s this?” he asked as he popped it open to reveal a small button.

“Something I had Cisco and Ray make,” Sara explained. “After what you went through after the Oculus, we all thought you were dead. This is something to let us know you’re out there. It’s a distress beacon for emergencies. If you’re in serious trouble, activate it and the Waverider gets a signal. If the timeship doesn’t get to it within an hour, a second signal gets sent out to STAR Labs.”

Leonard stared at it. “You’ve given me a way to save my ass.”

“Now that I know you have a sacrificial streak, none of us really want to lose you again,” she smiled. “I, for one, definitely don’t. But if you ever activated that, then I would have us all go after you.”

“I’ll have to remember to press it when things are looking bad,” he replied as he closed the lid of it. “Thank you, Sara. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Leonard.”

She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head at the last minute. The movement did surprise her a little bit, but it wasn’t unwelcome. After so long of thinking he was dead, that one potential timeline had died out with the Oculus, there was hope again. Now he was back, and their futures had potentials with each other again.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Leonard groaned at the sound of the off-key singing. "That’s the third round tonight. Don’t they realize we don’t want to hear them?”

“Are you sure it's not illegal to kill carolers?" Sara grumbled as they continued to sing outside the apartment.

“Very,” Leonard sighed. “I like you, but getting arrested might put a damper on your birthday.”

“Better than the birthday I spent dead.”

He frowned. “I’m not sure if that counts as a birthday then.”

“Point taken. Shall we ignore them?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
